Computer systems typically comprise a combination of hardware (such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, and circuit boards) and computer programs that the hardware stores and executes. Many different types of computer systems are available with different architectures, employing different processors, amounts of memory and secondary storage, and various other components or capabilities. These different computer systems may have different associated costs and may also be capable of executing different workloads with different performance characteristics.